


Hungry Like the Wolf

by Covenmouse



Series: Busy People [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covenmouse/pseuds/Covenmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Duo had wanted was to try out a new recipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

"I need some cream of chicken."

The announcement wasn't an unusual one and so Wufei finished reading the last article in that day's copy of the Times, folded the paper and put it on the table in front of him before he looked up. Duo was still standing by the kitchen window, staring at the hand-written recipe taped to the side of the fridge; though he hadn't been paying much attention, Wufei was certain that Duo hadn't budged an inch in over five minutes.

"The store is down the street," he reminded his lover and reached for the coffee mug that sat in its traditional place at his elbow. It was empty and he lurched to his feet to refill it.

He drained the pot of the last vestiges of their afternoon brew and placed it in the sink. Duo was shaking his head when Wufei looked back at him and the braided man rubbed his chin as he thought. "No… I don't think I have to."

"Hm?"

"I think…" Duo moved, finally, and pulled the refrigerator door open. After a moment of digging, which involved a very lovely display of the man's ass to the entire room, he came up with a plastic Tupperware container and a carton of crème. "Hah. Knew it."

Wufei leaned against the counter and watched as Duo sashayed his way across the room to the stove top. He placed his items beside it and grabbed a pan off the overhanging rack. Duo lit one burner with a flick of his wrist and opened the Tupperware to pour a lumpy, translucent mass of half-congealed fat into the pan.

Fighting back sickness, Wufei turned his attention back to his coffee.

"I figure I can make it. Just heat this back up, add some crème…"

"What is that?"

"The chicken broth from the breasts I steamed last night. I'm making chicken pot pie."

Wufei fumbled through his memory for that particular dish and found himself drawing a blank. "Explain," he said and crossed the kitchen to Duo's side. The other man had taken a metal spoon from the utensil drawer and was stirring the quickly dissolving mass.

"You've never had chicken pot pie?"

"That would be why I'm questioning it," Wufei lifted a brow and sipped at his coffee. Duo shook his head in the manner that meant he thought Wufei to have been deprived of something wonderful, and favoured him with a side-long look.

"It's like a pie, only with a full-bodied crust and stuffed with meat, vegetables and gravy. Typical western fair." Duo took the opportunity to return to the fridge. When he came back he was loaded down with vegetables, which he spread on the granite countertop. One chopping knife later and he was working up a large pile of diced greens.

"So it's greasy and chock full of unnecessary calories," Wufei translated.

"You're just jealous of our daring culinary palette," the brunette replied and stuck out his tongue. The fat was melting rapidly and soon it began to sizzle. As soon as it did, Duo popped open the carton of crème and began to add it to the mixture.

"Don't curdle," he ordered and swirled the mixture in a gentle circle. Wufei watched, amazed, as the mixture turned from something wholly disgusting into something that seemed palatable.

After a few minutes, Duo sighed and shook his head. "Too thin," he announced.

"Add some flour," Wufei suggested and leaned over the counter, hand holding his cheek.

"Nah," Duo frowned, "That'll just make it lumpy…" He frowned. As he thought about it, he retrieved the wok from overhead. He flicked on another burner, added a small dash of oil to the pan, and dumped the vegetables into it. They soon began to sizzle.

Wufei had to admit that the vegetables, at least, looked very good. He was beginning to wonder if the man would set a little aside for him to eat separately when duo exclaimed, "Cheese!"

Choking a little on his coffee, Wufei blinked at Duo as the braided man jogged back across the kitchen. He dug about inside of it and eventually came up with a round container from the back. Brandishing it happily, he returned to Wufei's side and popped the lid off of it. "This should do the trick."

"You're going to put cheese in this?" Wufei shook his head.

"Yep!" Duo unfolded the wax paper from around the white-crusted wheel of cheese and sliced a portion off of it. The inside was a soft off-white, and soft looking. "Brie. It should thicken the sauce a little."

Staring at the strange concoction, Wufei watched as Duo peeled a cardboard-like substance off of the cheese and dropped the middle portion into the sauce pan. After a time, Duo caught the look upon his face and raised a brow, "What?"

Wufei shook his head, but the smile which lit upon Duo's lips told him that he'd been caught. "You've never had brie!"

"Certainly not."

"Certain…" Duo snorted; he stuck his finger between the crusted edges of the cheese and scooped up a glob of the off-white, gelatinous concoction. Wufei stared at it for a long moment as the finger was brandished before him. "It's soft, see? Try it."

Dark eyes rose to meet Maxwell's twinkling ones and a daring, devious spark lit within him. Wufei leaned in and closed his lips around the offered finger. The faint noise that Duo made when Wufei's tongue brushed against his fingertip was well worth it. He cleaned Duo's finger with care and let the digit slip from between his lips. As the fingertip passed, he kissed it, and let a smirk fall upon his lips.

Duo swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Well?"

"Good," Wufei conceded as his hand went to Duo's hips. Working his fingers under the other man's shirt with ease, Wufei caressed the battle-scarred flesh beneath his hand and leaned in to nip at Duo's earlobe.

"I am cooking," Duo pointed out. Despite his protest, he turned and nudged his temple against Wufei's. Wufei turned his head to press his lips to Duo's and felt the other man relax against him. One of Duo's arms wrapped around his shoulders as the other darted out to turn off the burner.

Wufei caught Duo's wrist before his fingers went into the flame and pulled the limb away from the fire. He guided it to his hair and Duo took the chance to work the ponytail holder out. Pulling Duo away from the stove, Wufei turned him against the transversal counter, pressing him against it. The braided man moaned another protest into their kiss. Breaking it, Wufei pressed his lips to Duo's neck and the man tried again. "'Fei, the burner…"

His fingers skimmed along the waistband of Duo's jeans, catching upon the button at the center. With a swift flick of his fingers, he unclasped the button and let his hand slide between the man's skin and boxers. "If you're so worried about it, keep stirring," Wufei growled beneath Duo's ear.

"Mm, you got an awful lotta confidence in me," Duo laughed, his voice husky and shaking as his hips twitched to the urging of Wufei's hand.

Wufei felt that that deserved the snort it got. He nipped Duo's collarbone and unzipped the man's pants as he sank down to his knees. A swift tug pulled Duo's pants down and another brought the boxers. Duo's fingers twined into his hair and Wufei let the man slide out of his mouth long enough to mutter, "Your sauce."

There was a moment's pause before Duo managed to snicker and moan at the same time. "Damn right, my sauce," he muttered and one hand loosed itself. Wufei heard the scrape of metal on glass and knew that Duo had taken up the task of stirring the chicken broth. One hand massaging Duo's inner thigh, Wufei bobbed along his lover's length, to the 'scrape scrape scrape' of the pan above.

"Y'know how they say that some people can't chew gum and walk at the same time?" Duo muttered.

Sputtering, Wufei once more slid Duo's dick out of his mouth and leaned his forehead against the boy's exposed hip. Once he finished choking he was able to laugh and shook his head. "I really ought to gag you."

"Yeah, probably," Duo agreed with a grin. He wrapped a hand around his dick and tapped Wufei's cheek with the head of it. With a derisive snort, Wufei kissed the appendage and rose to his feet. Duo's hands tugged at the front of Wufei's jeans and worked them open.

"Incorrigible," Wufei muttered against Duo's lips.

Between loving bites at Wufei's lips, the man replied, "Asshole."

"Idiot."

"You love me, so what does it say about you?"

Wufei didn't have an answer for that. He let his hands roam over Duo's familiar body as Duo pressed their erections against one another. A soft moan escaped his lips when the man began to stroke them. Wufei was halfway to leaving a scandalous mark on Duo's neck when the man muttered against his ear, "Stir the damn sauce.

Grumbling, Wufei blindly cast his hand out much as Duo had before. He knocked one knuckle against the pan and hissed. Duo's hand faltered and he growled a hasty "it's nothing" so that the man's hand would keep moving. Wufei grabbed the spoon handle next and found that Duo's statement had been astute—it was rather difficult to stir and be jacked off at the same time. The burner hissed as the sauce sloshed and neither of them cared.

Duo's hand slid up the back of his shirt. Wufei shuddered as a few sensitive scars were stroked, the rough calluses of Duo's fingers teasing the tight flesh. The hand around him tightened and Duo's teeth tugged at his earlobe.

The last rays of sunlight sank through the kitchen window until only the red glow of the burner illuminated them. Wufei could just hear the sauce beginning to boil over their panted breath and the beating of his own heart pounding in his ears. A quick tug of his free hand freed Duo's shoulder from one side of his shirt, and it was certain that at least one button had popped. Neither cared about that, either, only the fact that Wufei's lips were leaving a damp trail down Duo's shoulder and that his tongue pressed firmly against a pert, pink nipple. Duo's lips closed over a moan and Wufei let his teeth slide carefully against the man's flesh.

"Fuck, 'Fei," Duo muttered, his free hand catching roughly at Wufei's shoulder. The other squeezed just a little more tightly about them both. Wufei let the spoon drop and grabbed Duo's ass with both hands, hips pressing tight against Duo's.

As he stood a little straighter, their foreheads bumped together and both chuckled faintly before their lips met.

Duo broke the kiss with a moan and hid his face in Wufei's shoulder. Held against his lover's body, Wufei could feel Duo's muscles convulse as warm fluid hit his exposed chest. He bit his lip as he came a moment later, with Duo's fingers still wrapped around him.

They stood there, silent, for a long moment before either registered the sizzling sound beside them.

"Damnit, Fei, you burnt my sauce."


End file.
